


那对cp怎还没be  番外一 情趣 下

by muronglanxing



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:46:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22349767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muronglanxing/pseuds/muronglanxing
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 8





	那对cp怎还没be  番外一 情趣 下

拦腰横抱起粘人的猫咪，宇智波总裁不顾形象地一脚踢开了办公室里面那间休息室的门，把樱放在床上的动作还勉强维持着温柔，下一秒便握着她的脚踝，分开了腿。

“宝宝你是不是已经湿透了？”

佐助明知故问，樱红着脸不回答他，她的那处隐秘的入口早已春潮泛滥，佐助笑了笑，勃起的性器重重地抵了上去，不需要任何前戏，樱过分诚实的身体任由硬热硕大的柱状物从头部缓慢地进入。

佐助有意放慢了速度，仿佛为了让樱有足够的时间回忆起他的形状和尺寸，樱皱着眉，可怜兮兮地咬住下唇。

前段时间她一直在剧组忙着拍戏，佐助也因为公司融资的事忙得不行，根本没时间去探班，将近两个月未经人事的身体此刻只觉得饱胀异常，穴口被摩擦，热辣辣地有些疼。

佐助低着头，指尖爱怜地拨弄了一下樱穴口的两片嫩嫩的被撑得几乎透明的小阴唇，避免小东西被自己进入的动作给带进去，语气下意识地有点哄孩子般的柔和，“疼么？”

“疼~”樱紧阖着眼，偏过头，软软地回答。

她没撒谎，疼是真的，当然现在这种程度，其实也是可以忍受的。

“这才进去了多少，就这么会撒娇。”佐助轻声道，他当然也知道樱的小伎俩，却还是有所顾忌地只进了一半便开始小幅度地抽动。

樱知道佐助是心疼他，她对于佐助的温柔一向受用，但有时候还是要忍不住地作一下死，于是毫无预兆地，樱下身用了一下力，收缩内壁，用力夹住了佐助。

佐助猝不及防地从喉间漏出一声低吟，深沉的墨瞳染上了一层湿气，看着身下小家伙得逞似的，笑得娇里娇气，埋在她身体里的性器几乎立时又涨大了一圈。

低头惩罚性地在樱的下唇上咬了一口，佐助稳住了呼吸，沉沉的声音颇具威胁性，“看来是不疼了，还会故意夹我了？”

“没有故意，我就是……啊！嗯……”樱原本还想狡辩，佐助却突然撞进了深处，樱被迫急促地呻吟出来，似欢愉又似痛苦。

“太，太深……了……”樱立刻怂了，细细弱弱地求饶，她在床上是有点记吃不记打，总想撩拨对方，却忘了佐助的尺寸，全进来的话，是真的能把她干得死去活来。

佐助依言稍微抽出了一点，墨瞳依然凝视着樱，看着她还没来得及缓出一口气，便又恶劣地一个深入，樱恍惚间感觉被直戳宫口，整个人仿佛都被钉在了佐助的性器上。

阴道内壁的层层褶皱都被撑开，头皮发麻，又痛又爽的快感让樱红了眼尾。

“唔！你……” 佐助的速度不快，甚至算是有些缓慢，但是樱被迫跟随佐助的每次撞击而呻吟出声，连喘息的节奏都完全被他掌控着， 除了一次比一次令人羞耻的又柔软婉转的呻吟，樱根本说不出一个完整的词。

“我怎么了？”佐助笑得颇有余裕，满意地看着樱逐渐沉迷的表情，一边右手向下，食指和拇指揉捻着樱因为刺激而膨胀的花核，时重时轻，时快时慢，与他强悍进出的节奏完全不同地，毫无规律。

樱呜咽了一声，已然被逼出了哭腔。

“真不乖，还在夹我。”佐助凑到樱的耳边，声音带着毫不掩饰的欲念，和十足的危险。

“没……嗯，别！”樱真的要哭了，神特么故意的，除了一开始那次后面都是身体自己也无法控制的条件反射啊啊啊啊！

只不过看起来，佐助是下定了决心，现在樱要是除了叫床还能说出其他完整的句子，就算自己输，也不再给樱任何喘息的机会，轻车熟路地探上樱的敏感点，接着变本加厉地研磨上那块凸起，一下重过一下，樱的喘息越发乱了章法，哭叫着求饶，

“佐，佐助……不行，我，我快……嗯……”

樱蓦然止住了声音，圆润可爱的脚趾蜷了起来，双腿绷紧，接着碧绿剔透的眸子有一瞬间的茫然失神。

佐助的性器还嵌在樱的身体里，没有错过一丝她的阴道内壁的收紧和挤压，毫无节律的强烈紧致和性器头部被打上的一片湿热，舒服得让他不禁也闷哼了一声。

佐助一时间没有动作，让樱平复高潮带来的悸动，他低头舔吻着樱薄嫩的嘴唇，带着性事中特有的性感和狎昵，“感觉怎么样，宝宝？”

樱红着脸，眸子总算恢复了些清明，她没有回答，甜软地缠上佐助的舌尖，反问，“那佐助呢，舒服吗？”

佐助低低地，轻笑了一声，下身慢慢恢复抽动，樱的穴道内因为刚刚的高潮湿滑一片，还有一些从被堵住的穴口缝隙溢出，滴落在床单上，留下淫糜的水痕。

“樱的里面很热，一直吸着我不放。”佐助低低地说着，温和地盯着樱的眼睛，在确认了樱高潮之后彻底润滑放松了的内壁可以承受他之后，逐渐加快了速度。 

原本就是她反问人家的，等佐助真的回答之后，樱反而又红着脸错开了视线，她再次被迫随着佐助顶撞的动作高高低低地呻吟出声，佐助之前还是克制着力度的，现在才真的刚刚开始。

佐助逐渐放开了动作幅度，次次抽出只留下一个头部扩张着穴口，然后猛地贯穿进去，撞到最深处。

樱的体内本能地收缩，讨好着入侵的粗长性器，内壁的软肉有意识般主动迎合上去，缠着佐助的阴茎不放，尽管樱本人已经近乎痛哭流涕着求饶，枕头上都是深浅不一的泪水混了汗水的印记。

“到，到底了，别进来了，佐助……嗯，求你……”

“乖宝宝，忍一下，一会儿就好。”

佐助轻喘着，不太认真地敷衍，甚至更加快了几分捣弄的速度，修长的手指大力捏上樱被冷落许久的白皙乳房，乳肉从指缝间漏出，染上引人遐想的绯红。

维持着双腿两侧张开的姿势太久，樱的下身已经有些隐隐地发麻，佐助察觉到樱的不适，伸手给樱翻过身，捞起她的腰，把她按压着摆成了跪趴的姿势。

樱像发情的小母狗，翘着屁股被他从后面直接进入。

如果说刚刚的姿势已经让樱有种被贯穿的错觉，没了大腿的阻隔之后，佐助毫无障碍地把整根性器送了进来。

纹理清晰的腹肌直接拍打在樱生嫩红肿的阴部，龟头狠厉地碾上宫颈口，樱那处脆弱柔嫩的地方被这样深深地捣弄着，肉壁上的每个组织细胞都在疯狂叫嚣着痛楚，可酸痛之后衍生而出的难以忽视的尖锐快感，又让樱不知所措，几乎崩溃。

也是这时候，樱才意识到刚刚一开始，佐助对她是多么温柔克制。

快感过度积累，樱被插得有点神智不清，摇晃着脱力酸软的胳膊抓住床栏往前爬，试图逃开身后侵犯着的狰狞巨物，这下意识的举动却激着了佐助，樱还没爬出多远，佐助狠厉地箍住了她堪堪一握的腰身把人拖回来，接着，樱高高翘起的小屁股上被狠狠地扇了一巴掌。

“啊！唔……”臀瓣上火辣辣的，佐助的那根剑拔弩张的阴茎像受了很大的刺激，直往樱的小穴里撞，樱下意识地护上自己的小肚子，那一刻，她真的觉得自己会被做死在床上。

“饶了我，佐助君，啊！轻，轻一点，好不好……”樱形象全无地又哭又叫，沙哑着嗓子求饶，眼泪口水流得到处都是。

佐助沉默着，没回答樱，将被随手扔在一旁的真丝领带拿起，在樱酸软的双手手腕上缠了两圈，然后绑到了床头。

粉色长发被撩到胸前，樱还无法控制地抽泣喘息着，优美纤细地蝴蝶骨跟着颤动，好像真的一只翩翩欲飞的蝴蝶，佐助俯身轻轻吻了上去。 可惜，这只小蝴蝶已经被他钉住了，再怎么拍翅，也不过是垂死挣扎。

佐助近乎沉迷地用视线描绘着樱身后颇为精彩的绝景，被捣到熟透红肿的蜜穴里溢出透白的泡沫，连后面的小菊穴都怯生生的，因为之前流出的蜜液湿得发亮，被他一番蹂躏的大腿根和白嫩的屁股上鲜红的指印纵横，还有那处他新咬上去的艳红齿痕，香艳到让人叹息。

“呜……你，你骗人，你说一会儿就好的……讨厌你！”樱哭得呼吸困难，好几次大腿撑不住，腰软软地要垮下去，又被佐助掐着抬起来，继续又重又狠地操进去。

“嗯，再说！”佐助也是真不做人，非朝着樱里面最受不了的点上碾过，然后抵在最深处重重研磨。

“你，讨……啊！”

“再说！”

“呜呜……我错了，啊，真错了！”

“再，说！”

“呜……”樱艰难地呼吸，维持着跪趴的姿势，试图回头看佐助。

佐助也是看着樱的，看着她碧绿通透的失去了焦点的眼睛，整个人被顶得上气不接下气，明明满脸泪痕哭得像个孩子，却又透着十足的淫糜。

佐助无法控制，再次用力插入。

樱从喉间呜咽了一声，只能驯顺地承受着，茫然的视线却始终与佐助交织。

“要亲亲。”樱小声呻吟着，声音沙沙哑哑地，皱着一张小脸，娇里娇气地看着佐助要亲亲。

佐助的动作僵了僵，像心脏被狠狠揉了一把，还真的是……这家伙，是真的很知道他吃哪一套。

“傻崽崽。”  
佐助叹息般逸出一声气音，轻轻握住樱的下巴，俯身亲了上去，下身的性器也仿佛瞬间敛去了所有的攻击性，温温柔柔地按照樱最喜欢的方式进出。

“就这样，永远在樱里面，不出来，好不好？”在樱的唇边，佐助低声诱哄着。

“好。”樱像被这样温柔地亲着她的佐助勾去了魂，脑子里只剩了浆糊，估计佐助说什么她都会答应。

“真乖。”佐助深吻住了樱，抓紧她仍被绑在床头的双手，快速地动了几下，接着樱便感到一股暖流涌进了身体，内壁随之痉挛收缩，最后的呻吟也被佐助尽数夺去。

“讨厌，已经留下痕迹啦。”樱皱着眉，抱怨手腕上留下的红痕，不过听她这语气，也知道是没怎么认真生气。

佐助原本正拿着温热的毛巾帮樱清理腿间残留的痕迹，闻言抬头清浅地笑了一下，亲了亲樱的手腕，“抱歉，幸好你接下来三天都没有通告。”

那句话怎么说来着，男人的嘴，骗人的鬼，樱在心里翻了个白眼，她信了宇智波总裁不是故意的才是有鬼。

“下次不可以了。”

“嗯，”宇智波总裁应承得很快，手指却危险地点了一下樱那处因为过度使用而保持着微微撑开的形状，暂时合不上的穴口，“那我们再来一次，好不好？”

“不，不行！”樱赶忙收了腿，蜷着身，兔子似的往床角躲，“再来一次，我绝对会死的。”

然后樱分明地看到了佐助墨色眼底恶作剧般的笑意，樱咬牙切齿，就知道当初是被外表蒙蔽的，什么宇智波前辈纯情又深挚，一个个的其实都尼玛一肚子坏水。

“好了，就在这儿睡一会儿吧，”佐助大体也能猜到樱在想什么，不过饱餐过后餍足的男人一向脾气很好，笑着揉了揉樱的头发，“我再出去处理点工作，下班的时候叫你。”

神经瞬间放松下来的樱真的有点困了，点了点头，床铺已经换了新的床单，她倒在枕头上，几乎立刻就打上了哈欠。

“睡吧，宝宝。”佐助吻了吻她的额头。

樱醒过来的时候外面天已经完全黑了，起身想换衣服的时候，发现自己来的时候那身没在里面，难道是还在外面的沙发上？樱满脸黑线，看到佐助只给她留了一件白衬衣。

恶趣味，樱一边穿上一边腹诽，隐约听到外面有佐助的声音，似乎在跟什么人交谈着，樱的脑子一热，就只穿着一件男友风的衬衣推门走了出去。

不是恶趣味吗，行吧，奉陪到底，看谁更尴尬。

结果，在佐助办公室的还真是熟人，是他的秘书，山下理绘，似乎正在拿着几分文件给佐助过目。

见樱走出来，一身周正公装的小秘书瞬间红了脸，克制不住地眼神飘往樱故意多露出的胸前大片白皙的肌肤，上面隐隐残留着些许暧昧的红痕，一看就知道不久之前的休息室内都发生了什么。

“哎呀，这不是小理绘嘛，”樱笑眯眯地跟对方打招呼，亲切地碰了碰她的胳膊，“有日子没见，你可是越发漂亮啦。”

“樱姐……”宇智波总裁的一个眼刀飞来，小秘书迫于无奈改了口，“夫，夫人，您什么时候回来的呀？”

“嗯，就今天哦，”樱毫不客气地半靠在佐助的办公桌上，状似不经意地撩了一下头发，“怎么样呀，跟在你宇智波总裁身边工作还习惯吗？”

呜呜呜……小秘书敢怒不敢言，看了一眼总裁的黑脸，又看了一眼夫人明媚温柔的笑容，心一横，红着脸小声说到，“我，我还是想回去给您当助理。”

“唉？”樱一脸诧异地眨了眨翠绿的眸子，凑近了一点拉上了小秘书的手，“怎么回事，你这孩子，在公司总部工作不是工资又高，还不需要东跑西颠的嘛，你是不是欺负人家了，宇智波大总裁？”

樱说着，回头怒视佐助，被晾了好一阵的总裁大人当然没有什么好脸色，眯了眯眼，拽着樱的一只手，直接把她拉到自己腿上坐好，小秘书瘪了瘪嘴，摩挲着手上刚刚被樱软软地握住的位置，眼神只能失落地瞟向别的地方。

“怎么不穿鞋，里面又不是没有。”

“哎呀，不要转移话题，你说你是不是压榨人家干活了，我同意你把她调过来给你当秘书的时候，你怎么跟我保证的来着？”

“我多给她付三倍的工资又不是把她当祖宗供着的，”宇智波总裁不满地横了小秘书一眼，室内温度凭空降了不少，“看来你是真觉得我亏待你了？”

小秘书心中含泪摇了摇头，“总裁对我很好，我就是想您了。”

呜呜，虽然三倍工资很香，但是再香也没有樱姐姐身上香，天知道当初她费了多少心思才成了姐姐的助理，结果……一朝竟然被魔鬼总裁看上了，竟然薅过来给他当秘书，唉，真是说多了都是泪。

“哎呀哎呀，乖啦，我也想你，”樱感觉佐助在她的腰上掐了一把，想站起来走过去，佐助也不允许，樱气得瞪了他一眼，也不好在秘书面前太不给他面子，“明天是不是休息，一起去逛街好不好？”

“好啊好啊。”

“不行。”

两个人同时说出口，秘书明显是因为有了人撑腰，胆子大了不少，“总裁您明天还约了银盛集团的负责人一起打高尔夫呢。”

“取消。”

“佐助你别任性啦，连我都知道公司为了达成跟银盛的合作可是费了不少工夫。”

“那你陪我去。”

“不要，那多无聊啊，还不如跟小理绘去逛街。”

宇智波总裁笑了笑，凑到怀中人的耳边说了几句话，樱顿时变了脸色。

“你自己说。”佐助轻声说着，同时暗示性地拍了拍樱一阵酸痛的小屁股。

樱下意识地吞咽了一下口水，脸色还是不太好，看了一眼可怜巴巴地望着她的曾经的小助理，实在没法给出希望又狠心掐灭，“我们明天下午出去逛街。”

“哇，真的吗，真的吗？”作为标准的小迷妹，秘书已经陷入了美人的美色之中无法自拔。

嫁人了又怎么样，至少还有机会跟姐姐拉一下手呢，嘻嘻，超开心，这次加班不亏。

“那这么约好啦。”樱干笑了一声。

佐助笑着挑挑眉，看来樱已经做好了决定，也不再阻拦，反正出来混，可都是要还的。

END


End file.
